


Snow is Falling

by purple2panda



Series: MCYT Oneshots :) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Rain, Snow, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple2panda/pseuds/purple2panda
Summary: A rare ship. Does mention a panic attack however only for a small part.
Relationships: F1NN5TER & Spifey
Series: MCYT Oneshots :) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114520
Kudos: 4





	Snow is Falling

The weather is different depending on your emotions. Rain is sadness, sunshine is happiness, a thunderstorm is anger, hail is stress, frost is fear and a rainbow is hope. It always varies for people but no one else will know what is happening unless you have the same emotion. It was a confusing world and hard to get your head around; some people never did. But with this, there were some indescribable weathers which people haven't figured out yet. These were sleet, wind, cloud, tornados, hurricanes, and fog. There was also a special weather. Snow. This would happen once you and your soulmate both look at each other in the eyes. Many people don't find their soulmates but still find love. It's a nice place to be in

Now to Finn, these events were fascinating to him knowing that he is experiencing something no one knew the cause of. He experienced all types of weathers and enjoyed the thrill of not knowing what is going to happen next. Finn wanted to find out more; he didn't know how but he will find out what some of the unknown emotions are. He would be one of the most famous people on the planet. He would imagine being known, giving out autographs and taking photos with people and being the talk of the world, now that is what he would like.

George, on the other hand, was scared. He was afraid of the outside world. His world's filled with frost all the time and didn't know how to fix it. He hated it. He hated the world and how it was. Sometimes he would get a spark of sunshine, but it never lasted long: it always was taken over by the frost. The frost which had taken over his life; the frost which surrounded him; the frost which was making him loose hope in his life; the frost which was making him give up on life, the thing which would form fog. Yes, he had figured out what fog was: the thing no one had worked out but him. He just put the two pieces together. The more he was giving up in life, the more fog would form. However, he had told no one about this discovery. He didn't like the idea of popularity or having everyone follow him. No, he was the one to sit on the side-lines and listen: listen to the world around him.

It all happened when George had to get food and had to leave his apartment. He put on a scarf and coat before leaving, getting looks from people. His head was kept down so he took notice of the people, but he could see the frost. It grew around his feet. Every step that George took, more frost would form under his feet. He hated this. Then the fog started to form; the fog which started to strangle him. The more fog that came, the more frost was formed. It blocked his vision, his hearing: he didn't know what was happening around him. He then found himself on the floor in someone's arms and the fog was slowly fading away.

**Finn's POV**

I was walking with Harvey when I saw him. His eyes were as white as ghosts, he was holding onto the side of a car to keep his balance while he shook, and he was struggling to breathe. Everyone was walking past him as if nothing was happening, but I couldn't leave him like that. I ran over and helped him to the floor. I held him close to me, I don't care if he was a stranger, he needed help. Playing with his hair, I tried my best at calming him down. Soon, his breathing went back to normal, his shaking stopped and was now just in my arms. After some time had passed, he slowly pushed his way off me and stared into my eyes. I just looked back and smiled, making sure he knows he is safe around me.

Snow began to fall; I- I had met my soulmate. I could see from the boy that he was shocked. The snow started to settle on his hair, his fluffy hair, while it went through everyone else. I looked back into his eyes and leaned my forehead against his. I saw him smile come from him. A small cute smile come from his mouth. He looked back at me and stayed like that for some time. Well, until I heard a cough from behind. I turned around to see Harvey just standing there giving me a look.

"Aren't you... you know, a bit close?" I awkwardly laughed and pushed away. I stood up and then helped the boy. He was taller than me, something which I didn't mind. "So who's lover boy Finn?" I just smiled at him yet inside I was panicking. I don't even know this boys name!!! Its gonna be so awkward. Luckily, he spoke for me.

"I-I'm George." That's a cute name: it suits him.

"Oh cool! Why did you- "

"We're soulmates." I mumbled.

"WAIT YOU FOUND YOUR SOULMATE!!! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" He shook me until pulling me into a hug. "I will be lonely forever."

"I'm sure you will find someone." I replied, trying to get out of his grip. "Besides, not everyone finds their soulmate."

"But I want to find love like youuuu!"

"You will find someone, just give it time." I managed to get out of his arms and make my way back over to George. He looked quite uncomfortable, so I grabbed his hand to comfort him. He turned towards me and gave me a small smile which I returned. "Hey George...errm... would you like to come to mine so we can get to know each other better?"

"Sure I guess... need to get some food as my roommates can't be asked to get anything."

"Great! I'll help you with your shopping." I then whispered to him, "do you want Harv to be here or should I tell him to leave?"

"If you don't mind, could you please ask him to leave. I'm not that comfortable around new people" He mumbled.

"Its fine. Whatever makes you happy!" I reassured him.

"T-thanks"

  
  



End file.
